A Charming Life
by kirauza343
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the Charming Family (Charmings, Belle/Gold, Regina/Hook, and Neal). You've seen their Thanksgiving, their Christmas, and their Halloween, but what about the rest of the year? This messed up family does more than just major holidays! Some chapters will be fluffy, others not so much, but all will fill in the gaps between the three stories!
1. Mother's Day

**This will be a series of oneshots taking place in the same continuity as A Charming Thanksgiving, A Golden Christmas, and A Regal Halloween. If you haven't read those, fear not, you should be able to follow each story without getting lost. For those of you that have read the previous three, these will tell the stories you haven't heard (Easter, New Years, etc.) and the stories only mentioned by the characters (Neal's dinner with Belle and Gold, Neal's proposal to Emma, etc.). Timeline wise, these will jump around a lot, so I will try to make it clear when each event happens. Up first, the beginning of Moe French and Belle's reconciliation!**

* * *

Mother's Day

"This is Moe French of Game of Thorns how may I help you?" Moe French answered the phone in his floral shop. It was almost closing time and the last customers were leaving the store.

"Good, you're still open. When do you close?" the voice on the other line asked. Moe French didn't recognize the voice on the other line, though he could tell it belonged to an adult male. He immediately assumed the guy needed some emergency flowers for his mother or mother-in-law.

"We close in thirty minutes. Do you need a rush order of flowers by then?" Moe asked. The voice on the other line was silent for a moment.

"A dozen pink roses," the voice said decidedly. "Will they be ready in thirty minutes?" he asked.

"Yes," Moe said. "Did you forget about Mother's Day?" he asked jokingly.

"Not exactly," the voice said chuckling. "I'll be there in about thirty minutes," he added before hanging up. Sure enough, the Moe French heard the door to shop open almost exactly thirty minutes later.

"You're just in time," Moe said pleasantly, eager to get home. He frowned when he realized he didn't recognize the man in front of him. The stranger was fairly tall with brown hair and brown eyes and looked to be in his 30s.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Neal Cassidy and you must be Mr. French," Neal said holding out a hand to Moe. On his face he wore a tense smile that seemed to be plastered on.

"Call me Moe," Moe said, giving Neal a firm handshake. "I have the flowers ready," he said as he began to head to the back.

"I'm here for a little more than just flowers," Neal admitted, his face turning serious.

"Look I don't have any money," Moe protested, growing uncomfortable.

"I'm not here for anything like that," Neal said, flabbergasted that the man thought he would try to rob him. "I'm here about a young woman, my stepmother," he explained.

"I have the flowers ready," Moe repeated, not understanding what the young man meant. Neal sighed.

"I forget you wouldn't recognize your own son-in-law," Neal said bitterly. With that, everything finally made sense.

"You're…you're _his_ son?!" Moe explained. He didn't know Gold had a son.

"And Belle's since the wedding. I know you received an invitation. I also know you weren't there," Neal said frowning. Moe answered with a cold silence. "Belle was heartbroken to see you missing. She wanted you to be the one to walk her down the aisle, not me," Neal added calmly, hiding his anger at the man.

"I can't accept that she married that monster, that beast," Moe said quietly.

"It was her choice. No one forced her to do anything. I know my papa has done some pretty messed up things in the past but he's changed. Mom wouldn't be with him right now if he hadn't," Neal said, realizing his slip too late. "I wouldn't still be here if he hadn't," he added.

"Why do you care anyway? This doesn't involve you," Moe asked, puzzled.

"I don't like seeing my stepmother miserable, and she hates this rift between you two. Don't let your hatred of my father push her even farther away," Neal said.

"He nearly beat me to death!" Moe French spat, his anger rising.

"And you nearly caused Belle to lose her memories," Neal countered. "She later did lose her memories and you never even visited her in the hospital. While she was Lacey you sat back and did nothing, and you refused to even attend her wedding," he argued, shuddering at the memory of Lacey. Neal only had a few interactions with Belle's cursed persona and for that he was glad. "And yet here she is, ready to forgive you, and honestly, I don't think you deserve her forgiveness," Neal admitted.

"I don't but he does?" Moe asked bitterly.

"He's done nothing but try to change for the better. You on the other hand haven't even made an effort to try, not since you tried to take her memory away," Neal pointed out.

"How do you know so much about this?" Moe asked. He knew Neal wasn't in Storybrooke when everything happened.

"We don't keep secrets in our family. Besides, if you think you've had it rough with him you're wrong. I speak from personal experience that him attacking you is one of his lesser crimes," Neal said, allowing a small chuckle.

"And what about the deal in our world? The one where I lost my daughter," Moe said, not finding anything about the situation humorous.

"Belle told me she made the deal willingly, which is still not the worst thing he's done to anyone," Neal said. Moe seethed silently. "Look, my papa abandoned me when I was fourteen because he was too afraid to give up his power as the Dark One. It took centuries for him to find me and for me to forgive him, but most importantly it took work. Everything was not instantly better; there was no magical solution to our problems. Hell, we still don't see eye to eye on everything, but that doesn't matter. I have my father again and he has his son back. As much as I hate to admit it, not a day went by that I didn't wish I could have him back, and I know you feel the same way about Belle," Neal said when Moe stayed silent. Moe sighed.

"Let me guess, Belle asked you to do this," Moe said, guilt showing in his voice. Neal realized that Moe took what he said to heart and inwardly smiled.

"I came on my own. Like I said earlier, I don't like seeing her upset. She's a genuinely good person," Neal said, letting his smile show. "Besides, I thought you might want to start reconnecting with your daughter before your granddaughter is born," Neal admitted, and Moe's eyes widened.

"She's pregnant?!" he asked incredulously. Neal nodded. "She's pregnant…" he repeated. "When did this happen?" Moe asked.

"Regina thinks she was conceived on the wedding night. We all just found out today, and Regina was kind enough to let us know the gender as well," Neal admitted with a smile. He looked forward to having a little sister, even if she would be young enough to be his daughter. This revelation seemed to finally reach Moe.

"How do I reconnect with Belle? After everything that's happened I have no idea where to start," Moe admitted.

"How about the four of us do dinner? My father and I were estranged not too long ago and we started reconciling over dinner," Neal suggested. Moe gave a small nod in reply. "How about next Friday?" he offered.

"Sure," Moe said meekly.

"Well, I need to drop by and give my stepmom her Mother's Day present. Do you still have the flowers?" Neal asked, feeling pleased with himself.

"Yeah," Moe said grabbing the flowers as Neal pulled out the money to pay for them. "Thank you for your business. And the rest," Moe admitted.

"You can thank me next Friday," Neal said with a nervous chuckle as he left. It was a short drive to the Gold residence, and Neal parked in the driveway and knocked on the door. Belle answered the door.

"Hey!" she said smiling, giving him a hug.

"These are for you," Neal said, offering her the roses. He grinned as he saw his stepmother's face light up. "Happy Mother's Day," he said, kissing Belle on the cheek.

"Why thank you son," Belle said teasingly. She was still getting used to considering a man a few years older than her her son.

"Hello Bae," Gold said smiling, just now reaching the door. "Flowers, how thoughtful," he said approvingly, causing Belle to giggle.

"I should get home, but first, do you two have plans next Friday?" Neal asked. The two thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Belle asked.

"Well, I may have arranged us a dinner date. With Belle's father. And before you two freak out, I thought it would be a good chance for you two to talk because I know you haven't done that since before the wedding. I talked to him when I picked up your flowers and he seemed willing to try," Neal said hastily, hoping they wouldn't kill him. Gold decided to let his wife handle this one.

"If he seems willing to try it can't hurt," Belle said with a small smile. Truthfully, she missed him. The last time they were on good terms was before the deal with the Dark One. "Thank you," she said, her smile growing. Belle gave Neal a hug.

"Happy Mother's Day mom," Neal said smiling.

* * *

**I know, this one's a bit more on the serious side, and I certainly didn't plan on writing this one first; it just sort of happened. More will be added based on when inspiration strikes, so let me know some of the stories you want to see! Up next, the full version of Hook and Regina's first meeting on the dock!**


	2. All Saint's Day

**Hello again! At Christmas you heard Regina describe the beginning of her relationship with Hook, but what was their meeting really like? For story purposes, we are going to assume that everything with Tamara, Greg, etc. was settled around the September before the events of A Charming Thanksgiving. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows already!**

* * *

All Saints Day

Regina sighed as woke to her blaring alarm clock. The sun wasn't even peaking over the horizon, and Regina wouldn't have it any other way. She quickly slipped into her attire for the day, black as usual, and slipped out the door. Passing by the Charming Residence caused Regina stab of pain. It had been almost two months since she decided to try to shed her dark side and Regina still hadn't found her way back into Henry's life. She quickened her pace as she saw a flicker of light in the sky, and reached the docks before the sun had risen. It was the way Regina started every day and nothing was different about this morning.

Or so she thought.

Light began to bounce off the water, causing a smile to form on Regina's face. The sunrise was beautiful and the one thing the former Evil Queen looked forward to each day. As the sun rose higher, her smile faded when she noticed that she wasn't alone. At the end of the pier sat a man clad in dark leather, staring blankly at the horizon. Regina recognized him instantly thanks to the silver hook he had in place of a hand. "What are you doing here?" she demanded coldly. The man in question turned his head to face Regina and offered a smile.

"Just enjoying the view your majesty," Hook said charmingly, but Regina detected something else: pain. Hook wore a mask similar to the one she had worn throughout her life to hide her true emotions. Regina thought about questioning him about it, but her bitterness over Hook's actions won out.

"Are you still trying to skin your crocodile?" Regina asked mockingly. Hook sighed.

"What's the use? The crocodile won," he admitted bitterly. Regina froze for a moment, taken aback by his confession. She was tempted to leave right then and there, but Hook's words reminded her too much of her own feelings. Regina didn't know what compelled her to do what she did next.

She walked down the pier and sat next to Hook. "Whoever said revenge is sweet lied," Regina admitted, laughing bitterly. Hook couldn't help but join her laugh with a chuckle.

"I'll say," he said with a small smirk. "Damn crocodile. Why the hell should he be happy after everything he's done?" Hook asked, knowing the former Dark One's crimes were far worse than his or the Evil Queen's.

"I'll never understand it. Apparently the fact that almost everything he did was for his son makes his actions acceptable," Regina said bitterly, noting the hypocrisy present. "Everything I've done since the curse broke has been for Henry. Sure, I didn't always make the right choices but it was all for him. Now they won't even let me see him even though I'm trying my hardest to be a better person for him," Regina confessed, relieved to finally get her feelings off of her chest. "They won't even give me a chance. They have their happy ending, and what do I have? A son I can never see and a town full of people that despise me. I'm sick of being the Evil Queen, but that's all anyone sees me as," she finished quietly.

"At least you know the people. I'm stuck in a strange world with no way home because the dwarves don't trust me with a magic bean. I like this world well enough but to everyone I'm the villain who helped kidnap a little boy. Sorry about that one by the way," Hook apologized. He hadn't liked the idea of messing with Henry, but had been too caught up in revenge to care.

"Well, I did kill my own father for my revenge, so I don't think it would be fair of me to judge you too harshly for that," Regina admitted reluctantly. She was still furious at him for his actions, but could put herself in his place. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"You murdered your own father for revenge...so how did you become the Evil Queen? Something tells me you weren't always the villain," Hook asked, curious. His sudden question caught Regina off guard.

"Well, between my mother Cora and Rumplestiltskin I didn't really stand a chance," Regina admitted. "Do you really want to hear this story?" she asked. No one had cared about her story before.

"I'm genuinely curious. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do, love," Hook admitted with a charming smile. Regina chuckled.

"Well, you asked for it," she warned. "My mother wanted me to be queen. It drove everything she did. She didn't care that I was happy with my life the way it was. Cora poisoned Snow White's mother, put Snow in danger so that I would rescue her, and…" Regina started, before trailing off, not wanting to remember what happened next. "Snow had seen us together the night before and I swore her to secrecy, telling her what my mother was like and that Daniel and I were going to run away together. She broke her promise, and Cora caught us in the stables. She ripped his heart out in front of me and crushed it. She did everything just so I would marry Snow's father and be queen," she finished bitterly.

"You felt powerless to protect Daniel," Hook noted solemnly, empathizing with the woman beside him. The situation struck a nerve, reminding him of what happened to Milah. He had no problem believing what she said about Cora, partially because he knew their relationship was not pleasant in their world. "Is that why you learned magic?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I was terrified of my mother and blamed Snow instead for Daniel's death. No, this is where Rumplestiltskin comes in. The wedding was approaching and Cora talked of killing Snow's father. Rumplestiltskin had offered me a looking glass; all I had to do was push her through it which I did. That's how she ended up in Wonderland. He asked me if I enjoyed using magic and I admitted that I had, to which offered to teach me more. I was reluctant to do learn magic, after all I'd seen what it did to my mother, but I wanted to find a way to bring Daniel back to life. Of course, I know now that that's impossible. Eventually, hate and despair began to take over and the Evil Queen was born when I arranged King Leopold's death," Regina finished.

"Why would Rumplestiltskin teach you magic?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound very bright of him," he added.

"Oh no, it was all part of his plan. He needed me to cast his curse, the one that brought all, well, most of us to this land. I was always just a pawn in his game, but I certainly managed to bite back more than he anticipated," Regina admitted with a chuckle.

"He underestimated you," Hook noted with a smirk. Regina sighed.

"Yes, but that's all over. He's no longer the Dark One, and he's managed to weasel his way into the Charming family," Regina said frowning.

"The way you want to be. You may hate the rest of them, but you are willing to look past that for the lad," Hook guessed with a small yet genuine smile.

"Exactly. I just don't know where to start," Regina confessed.

"I hope you aren't asking me for advice, because that's a horrible idea," Hook joked with a chuckle. "Take a lesson from the crocodile. Weasel your way in through Henry. I can tell you've changed, just show them the side of you that you've shown me," he advised nonchalantly, trying to act like he didn't care.

"You really think I've changed?" Regina asked, surprised by his words.

"The Evil Queen I knew wouldn't have poured her heart out to anyone, especially a pirate like me," Hook said with a charming smile. Regina laughed.

"I suppose you're right. So what are you going to do? You can't sit here forever," Regina pointed out.

"I have no idea. When you found me here I was ready to just give up," Hook admitted. "I didn't realize there was someone in town who knew exactly how I felt, and don't argue that you don't. You may not have told me everything about your life, but you've told me enough," he said quietly.

"Why do you think I'm still here?" Regina asked. She had no intention of arguing over his statement because she knew it was true. To that, Hook gave a small smile. "Well, I should be going. I have a son to reunite with," she said smiling. Regina stood and turned to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Hook asked, trying to sound like it didn't matter to him.

"I walk by the docks every sunrise," Regina answered simply, hiding a small smile.

"Then I will be waiting," Hook said, putting his best charm forwards. As Regina walked away, both her and Hook felt something they hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

* * *

**I've wanted to do this story since A Golden Christmas, and I like how it turned out. I'm not sure which story will be next, but probably something nice and fluffy to counter the more serious atmosphere of these first two. Possibly the Rumbelle wedding or Snowing baby fluff? Let me know what you want to see!**


	3. April Fool's Day

**With 3-2 on the requests, the Rumbelle wedding takes the cake! Don't worry; Snowing baby fluff will be next. This is the longest one so far, and I like how it turned out. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

April Fool's Day

"Looking good," Neal noted as his father looked at his reflection in the mirror. Gold nervously fidgeted his tie while Hook chuckled.

"Who would have thought the almighty Dark One would be having wedding day jitters?" Hook joked. Neal had to agree with Hook.

"Just relax," David advised, remembering his own wedding.

"Yeah, everything will be great. She's your true love," Henry said grinning. He wore the same style suit the others wore. "Come on, it's not like you to be nervous," he added.

"You must not have seen him trying to win Belle back when she was Lacey," David said chuckling. Hook laughed.

"I bet that was interesting," he said smirking. Hook had met Lacey and admired Regina's handiwork with that one. "How _did_ you manage to make her fall in love with you again?" Hook asked, curious.

"Another time. The wedding's about to start and I need to check on the bride," Neal said, offering his father an encouraging smile. "Just breathe," he told Gold as he left.

"Easier said than done," Gold mumbled.

"He's right. Everything's going to be perfect," Henry said grinning.

"It's not like she's going to leave you at the altar. She'd be gone already if she didn't want to marry you," Hook pointed out.

"Belle loves you. I'm not sure how you managed to get her to fall in love with you twice, but you did. After everything the two of you have been through, you two deserve your happy ending and this, your wedding, is just the beginning of it," David said reassuringly. Gold smiled.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"That's what the best man's for," David said smiling, patting the older man on the back.

"That, and throwing wild bachelor parties," Hook said smirking.

"Don't remind me," Gold said and David laughed.

"What?" Henry asked, confused.

"If David offers to take care of the bachelor party at your wedding don't let him if you want to keep your dignity," Gold said with a small smile.

"Come on, it was a lot of fun," David pointed out and Gold laughed.

"For you perhaps," Gold said with a small smile.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe it's time to start the ceremony," Hook said, noticing the time.

"Ah yes. Shouldn't be late to my own wedding should I?" Gold said, much more confident now. "Thank you," he said to the three as they walked, giving them a smile.

"That's what we're here for," David said grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You look beautiful!" Ruby exclaimed as Belle looked over her reflection.

"Thank you," Belle said smiling, unable to contain her excitement.

"It's your big day!" Mary Margaret said smiling, giving Belle a hug.

"You're starting to get big," Belle noted. Mary Margaret wasn't huge yet, but it was obvious she was pregnant.

"I predict you will be too before the year's out," Regina said smirking.

"I'll say. I can't count the number times I've practically walked in on them at the shop," Emma said smirking.

"Or the library," Regina added.

"I'm surprised they don't jump each other at the diner," Ruby teased. Belle flushed and the four girls laughed.

"Well, Ruth could use a playmate eventually," Mary Margaret said smiling, placing a hand on her belly.

"Twenty bucks says she gets knocked up tonight," Ruby said with a wolfish grin.

"Can't bet against that," Regina said smiling.

"Well, I can," Emma said with a smile.

"I thought you learned not to bet against me," Ruby said smirking.

"It's just twenty dollars," Emma said shrugging.

"This is like your bachelorette party all over again," Mary Margaret noted, shaking her head.

"I'll say!" Belle said laughing. They were snapped out of their giggles by a knock on the door.

"Mom, are you ready?" Neal asked.

"It's still weird to hear him call you mom," Emma noted.

"Well, after you two get married I'll be your stepmother-in-law. I think," Belle said smiling as she opened the door.

"You look beautiful," Neal said with a grin, giving his almost-stepmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you," Belle said smiling.

"We should get going. Wouldn't want to delay the wedding!" Regina said smiling, leading the other women out. She closed the door behind them, leaving only Neal and Belle behind.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today," Belle said smiling. She had to admit she was a bit nervous, but it was more a nervous excitement than anything. Neal gave her a reassuring smile.

"You should see papa. He's a bit nervous too," Neal said chuckling, causing Belle to giggle.

"It's always strange to see Rumple nervous but when he is it's so...adorable?" Belle said, before frowning "Endearing? Hot? Cute?" Belle continued, struggling to find the right word. "Of course, sweet!" she exclaimed, finally finding the word she was looking for. Neal wasn't sure if he was scarred for life it if he should burst out laughing.

"That's my papa you're talking about," Neal joked, letting out a small chuckle. Belle grinned.

"You don't mind that I'm marrying him right?" she asked a bit seriously, realizing that they hadn't talked about it before.

"Haven't you heard me calling you 'mom' for the past few months?" Neal asked smiling. A shy grin spread on Belle's face. "Besides, I want you two to be happy. You managed to bring out the man my father used to be, even when everyone else, including me, had given up on him and for that, I owe you. Honestly, I would have loved to grow up with you as my mom, so if you're asking for my blessing you have it," Neal admitted with a smile.

"Thank you," Belle said smiling, giving her almost-stepson a hug.

"It will be weird having a mother younger than I am though," he joked and Belle giggled. "We should get going. He's waiting for you," Neal said smiling.

"He's waiting for us," Belle corrected. Neal took her arm in his and Belle let out a quiet sigh.

"He'll come around," he said reassuringly, knowing exactly what was wrong: her father never showed up.

"I told myself I wouldn't think about him today and I won't. Today is a happy day," she said resolutely, flashing a sad smile.

"Yes it is," Neal said, giving her a one handed hug before walking her down the aisle. Gold's face lit up instantly, radiating joy. A smile formed on Belle's face and Neal kissed her cheek before leaving her at the altar. Regina smiled at the happy couple before beginning the ceremony.

"Friends and family from all the realms, we welcome you here today to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. Back in our world, some of us were heroes, and some of us were villains. We lived in a fairy tale world filled with magic, none more powerful than true love. We have all seen just how powerful true love is, and no couple shows that more than the one standing in front of us. Their love has survived amnesia, fought off those that wished to harm them, and even transformed the Dark One into a normal man. Today these two are here to announce their love to the world and to promise themselves to each other forever. Henry, the rings," Regina said, and Henry brought the couple the wedding bands.

"Belle, I promise to try to be the man you want me to be. I can't say I will be perfect, but you make me want to be. I promise to stand by you in everything, and most importantly I promise to trust you. I promise to trust you with anything and everything because despite all that you've learned about me, you've still stood by me. I promise all that I am to you, and I promise that not even death will tear us apart," Gold said, pouring his heart out.

"Do you accept his promise?" Regina asked.

"I do," Belle said grinning. Gold took a wedding band from Henry and slid it onto Belle's finger. "Rumplestiltskin, I promise that I love you, and I promise I always will. I promise to love Baelfire as if he were my own son. I promise that I will never stop fighting for you, even when you refuse to fight for yourself. I promised you forever in our land, and I promise you forever in this one as well, and I promise you forever in any other land there is. Most importantly, I promise that not even death will make us part," Belle said passionately.

"Do you accept her promise?" Regina asked.

"I do," Gold said smiling as Belle slipped a ring on his finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, but please remember there are children here," Regina teased, a huge smile on her face. Gold and Belle ignored her as they fell into their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

Reception

A clinking sound caught the room's attention. Everyone was seated and turned to see David standing. "Well, it's the time of night where the best man gets to make a speech, and that's me," he said chuckling. "I know everyone wants to eat, so I'll keep this short and sweet," David said, causing the room to chuckle. "True love is a rare, mysterious thing. I'm fortunate enough to have found it with my wife, Snow, and I know that it's not an easy thing to find and keep. Watching you two, even just hearing the way you talk about each other, I know that you've been lucky enough to find it as well. We all want true love, and we all want our happy ending. You have the true love, and your happy ending is just beginning. To happy endings," David toasted, a grin on his face.

"To happy endings," the room repeated.

"I have a few words to say as well, being the maid of honor and all," Ruby said standing up as David seated. "Belle, to most of us you were a complete stranger when you showed up and the only thing we knew about you was that you were Rumplestiltskin's girl. We eventually got to know you, and then we wondered what the hell you saw him! You two were a strange couple, and we didn't really understand it. Looking at you two today I realized something. You were the only person who took the time to get know the man you just married. You were the only one with the courage to find the man beneath the mask, and because of that bravery you found true love. So, I would like to propose a toast to bravery," Ruby toasted, smiling.

"To bravery," the room repeated. Belle looked to her new husband who stood.

"Thank you David and Ruby. For everything," Gold said with a smile.

"It means the world to us that you all are here," Belle said standing, lacing her fingers with Gold's. "In the meantime, let's eat!" she said giggling, knowing everyone was starving.

The rest of the reception was filled with congratulations, stories from the past, and stolen kisses. Eventually, Belle and Gold managed to find their way home. "Welcome home Mrs. Gold," he said grinning. Belle giggled.

"Mrs. Gold? I like it," she said smiling.

"I would hope you do," Gold said chuckling, giving his new wife a kiss. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you," Belle said smiling.

Their happy ending was just beginning.

**Well, that was fun to write! The last two chapters haven't had much in the way of fluff, but I think this chapter makes up for that :) I definitely have no shortage of ideas at the moment! I've promised Snowing baby fluff, and that comes next chapter. Any other ideas, events you want to see? Let me know!**


	4. Labor Day

**I apologize ahead of time for the shortness and general crappiness of this one, I know you all have been looking forward to Charming baby fluff. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, and I hope you enjoy!  
**  
_Labor Day_

Mary Margaret sat by the window, holding baby Ruth and smiling.

"She's not going to disappear if you put her down," David said softly, kissing his wife's neck from behind. It had been a few months since Ruth was born and neither parent wanted to let their daughter out of their sight.

"I know," Mary Margaret whispered with a smile. "She's beautiful," she added, gently rocking the sleeping babe.

"She is," Charming agreed grinning. "I wonder if she'll want me to teach her sword fighting when she gets older," he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe she'll prefer archery," Mary Margaret said playfully.

"As long as she gets some form of self-defense," David said chuckling.

"Between us and the rest of this family she won't need it," Mary Margaret said giggling. David laughed.

"After all she has the two of us, a magic-wielding sheriff, another sorceress, a former sorcerer, a pirate captain, and an entire town protecting her," David said.

"She's going to be very spoiled," Mary Margaret noted.

"I'll say," David said smiling.

"Do you think Ruth will be able to use magic too?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know. Regina and Gold say it's too early to tell," David said. Mary Margaret smiled and handed him Ruth.

"I thought you might want to hold her," Mary Margaret said grinning. David smiled and held his little girl close.

"No one will ever hurt you, you beautiful girl," David cooed, and Mary Margaret giggled.

"You look like a proper daddy," she noted, giving David a kiss.

"Well, I am a proper daddy," David teased, rocking the little girl.

And in that moment, both of them knew they were living their happily ever after.

**Yeah, this one's really short. It was really getting on my nerves and I just wanted to finish it. I'm sorry for the late update, but between a lack of inspiration and another project I haven't had the chance to write more. I'm not finished with this set of oneshots by any means, but I won't be updating as often, mostly because of my other project (A little story called Never Stop Fighting that I am shamelessly advertising). Next chapter will be a surprise, because I haven't picked what I wanted to do yet :)**


End file.
